


The Angel of Mercy

by Airspritegal



Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, Real Person Fiction, Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Sad, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: When an organism enters earths atmosphere and mutates, it spells a painful and torturous death to anyone unlucky enough to be infected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a dream I had. In the dream there was this cloud of dust that suffocated anything that got caught in it. I woke up and wanted to write.

I looked down at the man curled up to my chest, blue eyes for the moment closed. He Nuzzled closer and for just a moment I could forget what was happening, until he coughed. God,it was awful. The cough rattled his whole body and left him wheezing for breath when it was done. It was getting worse. 

My heart sank and I pushed him away from me, the motion causing him to open his eyes. I felt like a kid again, for a moment I was free, something we hadn't been in years. I felt like I was looking into my own personal ocean as that confused gaze raised to meet me. 

“Hmm?” He asked. I shushed him, smiling and hoping to a god I had long since stopped believing in, that he couldn't tell the emotion was forced. 

“Shhh, just getting more comfortable.”

He seemed to take that response and nodded, closing those oceans of his again. I let my smile falter and then fade all together. I glanced down at my right hand, currently slung gently over his shoulder. I could feel him shudder as he held back another cough and I cringed.

He didn't open his eyes as I moved this time and I was thankful for that. I reached behind me, to the old bedside stand that sat there and felt the glass cylinder I was looking for. I'd found it ages ago and had an inkling I may need it, but I hoped it wouldn't be for this. I pulled it in front of me and cringed at the clear liquid still inside it. There was just enough for one. It was all I had been able to salvage from the IV in the old SPCA we had long ago come across.

I looked at the man in front of me and took a deep breath. I wouldn't let him suffocate, I wouldn't let him die in that kind of pain. I called his name quietly after another round of coughing hit him and he raised his eyes again. I smiled again and leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. He smiled into the kiss and moved closer. I felt tears collect in my eyes and slowly roll down my cheeks as my left hand cradled his head, lost in his thick brown hair, and my right moved to his neck. 

He mirrored the actions, his free hand, the one not pinned beneath his head, raised to card through my hair.

I was quick, this kiss distracting him from the pinch in his throat as the needle pierced his skin. I kept his lips to mine for another second as I let the needle fall away. Then I leaned away just enough to press our foreheads together, my hand trailing down to the back of his neck.

“I love you.” I whispered, feeling his heartbeat beneath my fingers. With each pump I knew the drug was rushing through his veins. I felt more than heard him mumble something back, his breath ghosting over my lips, and then, he stopped. 

His hand stopped combing through my hair and beneath my fingers there was no more beating. I let myself sob as I pushed him close, pressing one more kiss to his lips before I rolled over, pulling him to my chest. The movement caused my chest to constrict and I coughed violently. It was over. I knew it. I had just a few days, that's all anyone ever had. I saved him though, I protected him just like I promised him. I closed my eyes to try and sleep, the lifeless love of my life held close. I wouldn't let him go again, not now, not ever.


End file.
